


Dial Tones

by NyxDeLaNuit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, fuckboy kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxDeLaNuit/pseuds/NyxDeLaNuit
Summary: You missed your ex terribly, but you couldn't let him back into his life. The most you could do was make late-night calls, hanging up before he answers.Crossposted from my tumblr
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 62





	Dial Tones

You laid in bed, the sheets cold against your skin. It was far too late- or too early- to be thinking this much. You could still remember how warm the bed felt when you shared it with your ex. It hurt to miss him even though you saw the pictures he posted, a new girl on his arm every week. Still, you could picture the way his face softened as he stared at you over the mountains of pillows and sheets, golden morning sun lighting up his eyes.

You must not have been thinking, realizing you had dialed his number when the trill of the dial tone echoed throughout your silent room. With a curse, you quickly ended the call, chiding yourself on giving in to your impulses when you knew he was probably asleep, curled up next to some new conquest. Your heartbeat quickened as you saw his picture light up your phone, returning your call like he had been waiting for it. Instead of answering, you tucked the phone under your pillow, falling into a fitful sleep.

The phone tag continued this way for weeks. Nights where you couldn’t stand your empty bed found you reaching for your phone, dialing his number only to hang up before he answered. You shouldn’t let the memories plague you the way you do. The way he danced with you in the kitchen as you made dinner, more flinging you in circles than actual dancing, the way you, Kuroo, and Kenma would laze about on Sunday mornings after playing games way too late into the night, how he used to show you off every time the two of you were spotted in public, but most of all, the way he would become so tender the second you fell into bed next to him. All the soft things no one else got to see.

Soon after you would remember that, you’d also remember the cocky side that he let everyone see. How he’d gloat and push people to their limits. How his fans would swarm around him, leaving you just another face in a sea of people. The late nights waiting for him to come home, the screaming matches that only took place over the phone because if he saw the look on your face he’d drop everything to fix what he fucked up. The dial tones, how funny it must be for him to call you and hear the dial tone that mocked you through your last days of your relationship.

And yet, you still pressed the button, the phone warm against your ear as the tone buzzed before you chickened out again. How could you not, when he had lied to your face. Saying you’d always be the most important thing to him. This time, his picture didn’t pop up. Instead of a call, a message from Kenma popped up on your screen.

‘Please talk to him. He misses you too.’

You must have sat there with your fingers on the keyboard longer than you thought, the early morning light was starting to strain through your windows. The knock at your door should have startled you more than it did, but the butterflies in your stomach were all you could focus on. You padded through the house barefoot, cautiously cracking open the door.

He looked exactly like you remembered except for the dark circles staining his eyes. As much as you wanted to run into his arms, the sinking in your stomach wouldn’t let you forget the hurt so easily.

“Hey babe, miss me?” He spoke low, a smirk plastered on his face. You wanted to think you could see something under that, but you were scared to get your hopes up.

“What are you doing here? Was the girl of the week not enough for you?” You tried to huff, the words softer than you intended. Despite your words, you still let him in. The two of you strode through the house on muscle memory. It still felt like he fit there.

“Don’t be like that. You know you’re my favorite. Always.” The somber words both thrilled you and brought a tear to your eye. You were the favorite out of many like you always worried you were.

“If I’m you’re favorite, why are you out there with all these other girls? Kenma said you missed me, but that’s not what it looks like from here.” You tried to will away the moisture gathering on your lashes, but that wouldn’t hide it from Kuroo.

“I’m trying to forget about you, cause I know you wanted to forget about me. I told myself I wouldn’t hurt you, I wouldn’t make you feel like you weren’t special. But I did. I hurt you, and I don’t know how to tell you I’m sorry. So I threw myself into my work, and I’m damn good at it but every day I’m hating myself more for hurting you. And I know I can’t make you trust me again, but- fuck- I want to try. And then you start calling me in the dead of night, and I can’t sleep thinking that maybe there’s a part of you that wants to try too. And if I just stay awake long enough to answer your call, maybe I could make up for all of it.” He ran his hands through his hair, messing it up even more. His hands hover in front of you, and you can see in his eyes how badly he wants to touch you. Even so, he’s making it your decision.

You were sure you were going to regret this decision, but you couldn’t help taking the chance to lead him back to your room.


End file.
